El chico de los ojos tristes
by Janemba 988
Summary: A.U. Tras su primer encuentro con su inesperado salvador, Kagome se convence de que Inuyasha Taisho no es feliz. Reservado, silencioso y cauteloso, el chico trata de alejarse de la joven, cuya cálida sonrisa era lo que tanto añoraba. Pero él está roto, encadenado al recuerdo de su antiguo amor, Kikyō. ¿Podrá Kagome ser la felicidad que hace falta a Inuyasha?


**Summary:**

 **A.U**. Tras su primer encuentro con su inesperado salvador, Kagome se convence de que Inuyasha Taisho no es feliz. Reservado, silencioso y cauteloso, el chico trata de alejarse de la joven, cuya cálida sonrisa era lo que tanto añoraba. Pero él está roto, encadenado al recuerdo de su antiguo amor, Kikyō. ¿Podrá Kagome ser la felicidad que hace falta a Inuyasha?

 **Disclaimer:**

 _InuYasha_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi.

…

 **El chico de los ojos tristes**

…

 **Prólogo**

"Tonta, tonta, tonta" se recriminaba mentalmente Kagome mientras corría sin rumbo alguno.

Y es que la vergüenza era la causa de buscar desesperadamente alejarse de todo por un rato.

Quizás declararse a un chico de un grado superior no hubiera sido una mala idea, es decir, ella tenía derecho a expresar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, haber esperado algo más que una mirada indiferente y una palmadita en el hombro había sido demasiado. Haberse hecho ilusiones había sido demasiado.

Kōga no era el tipo de hombres que salían con mujeres como ella. No era fea y tenía un buen cuerpo, pero era una chica buena, nunca había hecho nada mediamente incorrecto en sus dieciséis años de vida y eso no era muy... Kōga que digamos. Él buscaba una chica fuerte, que pudiera comportarse según la situación y disfrutar del momento, sin preocupaciones.

Kagome Higurashi no era así.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía remediarlo. De cualquier forma, tarde o temprano habría sucedido. Si por lo menos hubiese podido salir de la experiencia con su orgullo intacto, mas bastó con una sola risita burlona para que todas las personas —fisgones, en su mayoría— ahí presentes estallaran en sonoras carcajadas. Y si eso no era lo suficientemente malo, les había dicho a sus amigas que era algo que debía hacer sola, así que no había nadie a quien recurrir.

Así pues, olvidando que era demasiado tarde y debía volver a casa, desahogó su frustración corriendo, sintiendo el esfuerzo, el sudor, la respiración acelerada, el latido rápido de su corazón. No obstante, aparte de olvidar la bochornosa escena, olvidó también que empezar a correr sin hacer calentamiento previo era una mala idea. Empezó sintiendo una leve molestia en la pantorrilla, que terminó con una punzada de repentino dolor que la obligó a pararse en seco e inclinarse para tratar de aliviar el malestar. Elevó la mirada por primera vez y echó un vistazo alrededor.

Estaba en un callejón, sucio, donde varios cubos de basura se amontonaban cerca de un contenedor. La nauseabunda esencia no tardó en penetrar en sus fosas nasales y esto le hizo tapar su nariz en un rápido movimiento. Trató de levantarse, mas una fuerte punzada en el área lesionada le indicó que no debía moverse.

Oh, su día no podía ser mejor, pensó con sarcasmo. ¿Y qué más pasaría? Quizás un perro decidiera hacerle compañía u orinarle encima. Pero no, sucedió algo mejor: comenzó a llover.

Mojada, herida, hambrienta, humillada, Kagome vio que su día había sido el peor en muchos años y no pudiendo aguantar más, empezó a llorar. Bien, tal vez nadie se apiadaría de ella y llegaría a su lado para tenderle una mano, mas no lo esperaba tampoco. Su uniforme escolar estaba sucio y ella no mostraba mejor aspecto. Su cabello negro, enmarañado y empapado caía por su espalda y se le pegaba a la frente y las mejillas. La nariz y mejillas rojas, además de los labios un poco azulados por el clima frío. Toda ella daba un espectáculo lamentable. No obstante, lo menos que le interesaba era cómo lucía.

Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero le resultó imposible. Otra vez y otra vez trató de ponerse en pie y el resultado fue el mismo: quedó sentada en el suelo. Darse por vencida no era su estilo, mas la situación era demasiado para ella, así que hizo lo que mejor pudo hacer: llorar. Y lo hizo por varios minutos. Entre su llanto, el sonido de los coches y la lluvia, creyó distinguir unos pasos cercanos a ella, por lo que levantó la vista hacia las dos figuras que se inclinaban hacia ella.

—Ah, una chica de instituto, ya me parecía —dijo frunciendo el ceño uno de ellos.

Era alto, su cabellera negra atada en una trenza y sus ojos rojos le miraban con algo cercano al desprecio. Su vestimenta era sobria y se movía con elegancia, pero en contraste con ello, usaba en las orejas un par de aros sencillos. Se volvió a ver al otro sujeto, cuyo aspecto era totalmente lo opuesto al otro.

—¿Para esto me has hecho parar, Manten? Es un desperdicio de tiempo, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que andar velando por chicas tontas —exclamó con enojo a darle la espalda a la joven, que luchó para no arrojarle sus zapato en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Hiten, pero desde la distancia se veía más linda —replicó el otro al tiempo que lo seguía.

Kagome miró cómo ambos hombres desaparecían de su campo visual y lanzó un par de maldiciones. ¡No solo le había llamado tonta sino también fea! Y ya ni siquiera quiso pensar en qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera reprimido sus deseos de venganza. Se apoyó en sus manos y trató de levantarse nuevamente, para ser detenida por el punzante dolor.

La lluvia aumentó y la chica se lamentó por haber pedido a sus amigas que se llevaran su bolso, puesto que su celular estaba ahí. Hizo una nota mental para recordarse jamás separarse de su preciado dispositivo móvil, claro, siempre y cuando tuviera crédito. Un rayo iluminó el callejón y Kagome vio que apenas una figura pasaba a su lado, indiferente y con la cabeza gacha, la cual llevaba cubierta por la capucha de su sudadera, y aunque se preguntó por qué no llevaba un paraguas —vamos, como si fuera relevante—, el hecho de que no le dedicara siquiera una mirada de curiosidad fue suficiente para encender la furia en su interior.

—Por supuesto, otro hombre que me ignora, ¿por qué rayos sigo pensando que los caballeros existen? —a su mente llegó el recuerdo de _Hōjō, un chico demasiado atento con ella, pero apartó el pensamiento con rudeza_ —. ¡Demonios, por lo menos búrlate un poco! —gritó con voz trémula a la par que miraba como la figura se paraba en seco.

Sorprendentemente, el sujeto se volvió con premura y se dirigió a ella con calma. Llegó a menos de un metro de ella y se puso de cuclillas.

—¿Quieres que me burle de ti? Lo siento, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Y si no te hice caso es porque ni siquiera te había visto —murmuró sin dirigirle la mirada, para luego levantarse y hacer el ademán de marcharse.

—Bueno, gracias por tu sinceridad.

El chico —porque era joven, ella podría jurarlo— se quedó quietecito por largos momentos y a Kagome ya no le importaba que se fuera. De cualquier forma, el dolor no sería eterno y en cuanto se sintiera mejor ella bien podría llegar por sus propios medios a su hogar. No quería rogar la compasión de un completo extraño y menos cuando éste hablaba de aquella manera.

—No te puedes poner de pie, ¿cierto?

"Oh, no, claro que no, idiota, Simplemente estoy aquí tirada porque me encanta ensuciarme y platicar un rato con los cubos de basura, o ocultarme en el contenedor." El esfuerzo para acallar a su yo sarcástico fue titánico.

Y el esfuerzo para decirle que se fuera a la mierda fue aún mayor.

—Bueno, es evidente —respondió al fin.

Un relámpago iluminó la mitad del rostro del chico y ella se preguntó si había sido su imaginación, o aquél tenía el cabello platinado, pero cuando lo tuvo a centímetros de su rostro lo confirmó, y no solo eso, sus ojos eran de un enigmático color dorado. Sin embargo, cuando recuperó el dominio de sí misma, se dio cuenta de que él la estaba levantando del suelo y ella se revolvió incómoda en sus brazos.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —le preguntó con rudeza.

—Ayudarte, idiota —le contestó de la misma manera.

Y ella no tuvo más remedio que indicarle por dónde podía llegar a su casa.

Nunca el camino se le hizo más tortuoso y bochornoso. La gente se les quedaba mirando como si fueran dos locos; ella en los brazos de un desconocido y aquél con gesto inescrutable. ¿En qué pensaría? Seguro en que ella era la carga más olorosa con la que había lidiado jamás, y ese pensamiento le hizo ruborizar hasta la punta de los pies. Comparado con el increíblemente suave y agradable olor a limpio que despedía él, el suyo propio era terrible.

Y ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento había podido ensuciarse de tal manera.

—Creo que puedes bajarme ahora —dijo ella luego de carraspear un poco.

—¿Hemos llegado ya? —preguntó él, confundido.

—No, no, pero no es necesario que me cargues hasta allá, además de que tú debes tener planes o algo así —replicó cuando sus pies hubieron tocado el suelo.

El chico la miró desconcertado y su mirada evitó la suya.

—Nunca tengo planes.

Kagome le observó un instante y comenzó a caminar, siguiéndole él a poca distancia. El silencio era incómodo y en cada oportunidad que tenía, la joven evitaba hacer contacto visual con el chico, pues había algo en su mirada que le hacía rehuir instintivamente. No es que pensara que el sujeto fuese peligroso, pero intuía que si miraba en sus ojos encontraría algo mucho peor que el peligro.

Al llegar a las escaleras del templo, Kagome tuvo que mirarlo. Quizás sería descortés despedirlo sin más, así que le invitó a que pasara un momento dentro de la casa, pero rápidamente él se negó.

—Entonces supongo que debes irte ahora.

—Sí.

Dio la media vuelta y al verlo marchar, la idea de no haber preguntado siquiera su nombre le hizo sentir curiosidad.

—¡Oye! —él volteó a verla—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el chico respondió —:Inuyasha.

—Bueno, yo soy Kagome, ¡y gracias! —le despidió—. ¿Inuyasha? —murmuró contrariada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar si hablaba en serio, el joven ya se había marchado.

Le quiso restar importancia hasta el momento en que se fue a la cama, sin embargo, Inuyasha le intrigaba a la par que le hacía desear no volver a verlo nunca más. Se estiró en su cama como un gato y se acurrucó después en sus muy calentitas y suaves cobijas, entregándose a un placentero sueño.

De Kōga no volvió a acordarse.

En otro lado de la ciudad, el chico de cabellera platinada miraba por la ventana empañada de su sombrío departamento, pensando en qué le había impulsado a socorrer a aquella chica. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo similar y se sentía extraño. Kagome era sincera y la energía que sus ojos mostraban era tan cálido.

Se preguntó si sus ojos brillarían de la misma forma si sonriera.

Bufó molesto por ese pensamiento. No volvería a verla y eso era todo, aunque debía admitir que conocer a alguien nuevo era reconfortante. A pesar de que en todo el rato ella se la había pasado murmurando —aunque tal vez ella creyó que nadie la escuchaba—, había sido agradable sentir su calidez. Y el olor de su cabello, mojado o no, era una fragancia que difícilmente podría olvidar.

Así como no podría olvidar nunca a Kikyō.


End file.
